


Bitter

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words bitter, throw and literature





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie) and I have more drabbles for you! You can find hers [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13553238/)
> 
>    
> Come join our Drabble blog [here](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/170425754059/stiles-laughed-as-dereks-face-scrunched-up-he)

Stiles laughed as Derek’s face scrunched up. He laughed harder when Derek dumped the rest of his coffee down the sink and glared as it went down the drain.

“I told you it was bitter,” Stiles said once he stopped laughing.

Derek grunted and stomped over to the counter. He grabbed the bag of coffee and went to throw it in the trash, but Stiles stopped him.

“No, wait! I like it!”

Derek shoved the bag at Stiles. “Maybe this shit will actually keep you awake during your Literature class.”

“Asshole,” Stiles said, trying not to smile when Derek laughed.


End file.
